Zephyr Ildweave
Zephyr Ildweave is a young half-elf evocation wizard. Raised in isolation, he is awkward yet curious about the world around him. His ultimate goal is to learn all he can about the world and find a purpose. About Appearance Zephyr has green eyes, unruly curly brown hair, and freckled tan skin. He stands fairly tall at 6 foot, and has a lanky build that makes him seem gangling. He wears a simple brown travel cloak, dark trousers, leather boots, a belt with many pockets/compartments, green tunic, baggy shirt, and a worn hideous pointy hat with patches of differing fabric from repairs over the years. Zephyr also has a pair of over-sized gold rimmed glasses. Personality Best described as comically earnest, Zephyr can come off as awkward due to his lack of social experience (being oftentimes unaware of slang or social cues). However, his genuine care for those around him and their well-being shines through. Kind, yet slightly reticent towards new people (due to his uncle's unexplained paranoia about the outside world combined with Zephyr's years in isolation), Zephyr is an odd combination of cautious yet curious. However, his desire for both knowledge and connection trump the majority of his wariness. Never assuming to be the smartest person in the room, while at the same time hesitant to reveal all he knows in a given moment, Zephyr has a tendency to "play dumb"/come off more naive than he actually is. In other words, charmingly simple. Above all else, the pursuit of knowledge is what drives Zephyr. He is on a constant quest to learn more - not just about the world and magic - but also about his elusive past. History Early Life Zephyr was raised by his human uncle Arras in a secluded cabin near The Origin. Arras, who was an evocation wizard, taught Zephyr at an early age the ways of the arcane. Zephyr knows nothing about his parent, how he came to live with his uncle, or what his uncle did before Zephyr was left to him. Every time Zephyr asked for details about his parents, or asked about Arras’s life from before, Arras would shut down discussion and change the subject. Arras had a vast library, and so growing up Zephyr became a very eager reader. It is through books that Zephyr gained all his knowledge, not just on magic and technical information, but also people and human interaction. When Zephyr was 23, his uncle passed away. Shortly after his uncle’s passing, Zephyr found an old research notebook belonging to him. It contained a lot of notes about an intensive study of Dryft and what seems to be an attempt to harness or better understand their power. However, most of it seems to be lost, and the journal ends very abruptly, as if cut off. Being alone for the first time in his life, Zephyr tried to continue by himself - devoting himself to his studies. Zephyr did his best to try and understand these notes and learn more about this Dryft power. Through this, he was able to teach himself a few spells. He was also able to first summon his familiar – an owl named Lumen. However, after several years Zephyr found the loneliness to be unbearable. It wasn't long before Zephyr decided to leave his home - the only place he had ever known - and set out into the world and finally experience it. Making Connections First leaving home, Zephyr decided to travel with no ultimate destination in mind; see where the pursuit of knowledge took him. After drifting from library to library and city to city, he came upon the city of Edge. There, he first met Krell. Immediately intrigued by his arcane tattoos and mysterious past, Zephyr agreed to travel with Krell and help him uncover the mystery of his tattoos true meaning. Zephyr soon also met Voila, and quickly admired her easy charisma and "street-smarts". Together, the three began traveling along with a caravan towards the city of Ereyn. While on the road, the group meet Arbor, El-Laiana, and Ssera. Fought bandits and had a good time. noticed how cautious Arbor was, made friends. Abilities A record of Zephyr's main abilities and AC. Zephyr is currently a fourth level evocation wizard with the War Caster feat. Languages * Common * Elvish * Dwarvish * Sylvan * Celestial Spells Cantrips * Fire Bolt * Ray of Frost * Shocking Grasp * Message Level 1 * Mage Armor * Find Familiar * Detect Magic * Disguise Self * Feather Fall * Charm Person Level 2 * Shatter * Scorching Ray * Misty Step